themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki
Screenshot 2015 10 28 22 37 02 by marshall e-d9etv99.png|Characters|linktext=Read All About Your Favorite The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Characters Wrexial the risen deep by ericdeschamps.jpg|Champions|linktext=Read All About Valoran's Greatest Heroes Aqua-Ranger Sonora.png|Episodes|linktext=Have You Watch All Season 15 Episodes? Tumblr nu713xbUOz1smn4pqo7 1280.png|Locations|linktext=See All Locations In The World of The Manny Centurions The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo is an story of most Five Famous Runeterran Heroes, Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue and Wendy who work for the League of Legends among others champions that not know about their mysterious past even they might know this Kaijudo Duelist so on fought the villainy over 22 years in the past lifetime on of fitting in with other champions in the League of Legends organization And He has a titled as The Demacia Avenger, but Manny investigating the crimes that come upon his birth city state known as Demacia to find the evidence has who was took his wife's life on being bruised by one of his former followers has gone left his trust of ways of Kaijudo Duel Masters, and even also it since his wife Metis has died in 2 years later after that now Manny is seeking peace on Valoran even bring the villainy in to justice for they cost and fight against forces of Evil, a Protectors of Valoran The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo ??? The Story Thousands of years ago, the five Creatures monarchs where the rulers of the Five Civilizations. When a war between humans and Kaijudo that threatened to destroy the entire world erupted, The Monarchs banded together with five human wizards to end the war. The Creature monarchs willingly sacrificed their mana energy so that the original Duel Masters might create the mystical veil that has ever since separated the human and Kaijudo worlds. Drained of almost all their energy, the five monarchs fell in the slumber. It appears the plan was originally to allow the monarchs to recover their strength and awaken before sending them across the Veil so they might rule their civilization again, but at some point, the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters betrayed the monarchs' trust, periodically siphoning off their mana, keeping them in hibernation for millennia. By the time Veil collapses, the Five Creature monarchs will be reawakend and continue what they began Thousands of years ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? News Whisper's Here Our This Week's Newsline We Have Going On The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki 12/27/15 - The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Yokai is coming 2016 release after the season finale of The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo 12/27/15 - Season 15 Champions is gonna over soon but next year We getting Champions for the Season 16 in new episodes Seasons Movies Last Week Episode